


Caught

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, implied alpha/beta/omega dynamics, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days that you wish never happened. Young knows this all to well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is funny....
> 
> I tried making it funny....
> 
> I wrote this watching Durham County....
> 
> I don't know what to do with myself now...

Colonel Young was having one of those days. One of those days where you wish you could just hide in a dark room and drink away your misery. Everything short of the ship blowing up seemed to be going wrong, and Young was at his wits end. He needed a drink and he needed one now.

Young came out of this internal ranting when he hears the door to his quarters open. Its Rush, looking just as tired as Young did. He makes his way inside, immediately setting at the edge of their bed. He reaches down to remove his boots,groaning when he sets back up.

“Long day?” Young asks.

“You have no idea how strenuous it is to work with complete morons,” Rush rubs at his temple, “They’ve caused me to have one of the most painful headaches in history.”

“Surely it wasn’t that bad?” Rush glares at him, making Young chuckle in response, “Do you need anything for the headache? I have some Tylenol.”

Rush shakes his head, flopping back onto the bed with a groan. They sat there in silence until Young gets an idea. He gets up from his chair, removing his jacket as he does so. He makes his way over to Rush, climbing on top of him so he is laying directly above his lap. 

Rush looks up at Young with a confused look,“What are you doing?”

“I just remembered a perfect remedy for headaches,” giving Rush an evil grin, he grinds his hips down onto the growing bulge. 

Then it dawns on Rush what Young is implying, and responds by flipping them over so he is between Young’s legs.

“Well then, lets see if this works,” they kiss, all the while tearing each other’s clothes off.

++++

Telford is pissed. Young was suppose to meet him an hour ago to go over the list of repairs that needed to be done. He makes his way down the hall towards Young’s quarters, hoping that Young was there. He reaches the door, knocking on it with a few hard knocks.

No one answered though, so he decides to open the door. The moment he did, he wished he hadn’t. After shutting the door behind him, Telford immediately spots Young on the bed, spread eagle and moaning in ecstasy as Rush thrusts into him at a fast pace. Telford’s jaw drops to the ground.

“What the fuck Everett?!” 

Both look up at the sudden scream, looking over to where Telford stands. Young looks horrified at Telford, a blush creeping up his neck. He quickly shoves Rush off of him, much to Rush’s protest. Young grabs his boxers from the floor and quickly puts them on.

“Jesus David! What the hell?!” Young scrambles to gather the rest of his clothes.

“Can’t you knock?” Rush asks, putting on his jeans and white undershirt.

“I did knock!” Telford gives them an annoyed look.

Rush shoots him a glare before making his way over to Young, helping him look for his pants. There is complete silence before anyone speaks. 

“What do you need?” Rush asks, voice calm but with a hint of annoyance.

“I needed to talk to Colonel Young about the list of repairs needing to be done.”

Rush finds Young’s pants, handing them over to Young, who is blushing a deeper shade of red than before. Young quickly puts them on, fumbling with the button as his hands are shaking.

“God David, I’m so sorry,” Young apologizes, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I got carried away with Rush and never even thought about watching the time.”

“Obviously! You were too busy having Rush fuck you,” the moment Telford said it, he regretted it. 

Young looks at him with a hurt look. He looks on the verge of tears. Telford thinks that its strange. He knows he had hurt Young’s feeling by what he said, but he didn’t think it would make the man cry. 

“Hey, that was out of line!” Rush yells at him. His hand is rubbing circles at the small of Young’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Telford lets out a sigh. Clearly this wasn’t going well, “Look, I’ll just come back later.”

He turns to leave when Young stops him, “No David, It’s fine. We can go over the list.” Young wipes away the tears that managed to escape. 

“Are you sure?” Rush asks. Young nods his head, giving Rush a small kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be fine. David didn’t mean any harm. Go take a shower and get a bit to eat. We won’t be long.”

“Alright,” Rush glares over at Telford, “Call if you need me,” he waits for Young to reply before heading out the door, still glaring at Telford as he goes.

+++++

They stand in complete silence before either of them decide to speak.

“Rush, Everett?! Why Rush?!” Telford asks.

Young stares down at the floor, cheeks turning a bright shade of red, “It kind of just happened.”

“It just kind of happened?! C’mon Everett, surely you have a better answer than that,” Telford rubs a hand over his face, “Look, its none of my business who you sleep with. I just want to know why you had to choose Rush of all people.”

Young doesn’t say a thing for short while He stands there staring at the floor, thinking of what to say. Then it comes to him. A smirk forms as he looks Telford in the eye.

“Well, you know how I like them. long and thick so that when he’s inside me it feels like I’m going to burst. He knows what to do and what I like. God, thinking about it is putting me on the verge of cumming,” Young smirks as he sees Telford stare at him in horror.

“I didn’t need to know that!” Telford rubs at his temple, trying to unsee what Young just described. Young only snickers.

Telford looks at Young before sighing and making his way to the couch. Young watches him before following, taking the seat opposite Telford. They set there staring at each other, both trying to figure out what to say.

++++

They decide to just go straight to work. They discuss the list and what they think needs to be done first. After that, they set there in silence. 

“So, I know I said it’s none of my business, but i just have to ask. You guys are being careful right?” 

Young looks at Telford, a look of confusion on his face, “What do you mean careful? Careful as in making sure the crew doesn’t find out? If so don’t worry, they already know.”

Telford shakes his head, “No, I mean careful as in are you using any protection?”

“What kind of question is that?” Young pales, a sick feeling rushing over him, “Of course we use protection!”

“Are you sure?” Telford asks.

“Of course! Why would it concern you anyways. Rush and I are both clean,” Young rubs a hand over his face, not sure why Telford would be asking.

“I know you two are clean, but your an Omega. You have to be careful lest you get pregnant,” Telford can see Young pale even more,“Everett?”

“Well, don’t worry David, we make sure to always use protection,” Young rubs at his temple. Telford can tell he’s trembling slightly.

“I only ask because I don’t remember seeing Rush with a condom on,” Telford sees Young look up at him slowly, eyes wide in horror, “Everett, are you ok?”

“Of course he was wearing a condom...wasn’t he?” Young pauses or a moment, trying to remember everything before Telford showed up. He remembers climbing onto Rush’s lap, him flipping them over, and then,   
“OH MY GOD!”

All Telford can do is shake his head.

++++

Things happen and they don’t talk about their conversation from that day. Then, three weeks later Telford gets stranded on yet another ship. It takes him eight months and 7 days to get back to Destiny.

As soon as he arrives, he is greeted by Lt. Scott, who tells him he needs to go to the infirmary for a check up. On his way, he hears a scream he recognizes as Young’s.

He enters just in time to see the head of a baby emerging from it’s mother’s body. 

In the moment, all Telford can do is stare. Horror written on his face.


End file.
